Mision Imposible
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: SUMARY: Madara no estaba muerto y Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto tienen que detenerlo,nuevas formas utilizar los poderes ninja.  Género: AVENTURA Y ROMANCE  Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto
1. Inicio de la mision

**Género:**_ Accion y Romance  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

MISION IMPOSIBLE.

**El inicio de la misión**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja, todo se veía tranquilo, los niños de la academia salían de su horario de clases, los demás aldeanos caminaban por la calle cerca de la torre hokage hasta que.

¡¿QUE ES ESTO?— grito la hokage enfadada y tirando su copa de sake.

Tsu... Tsunade-sama—dijo shizune—es una misión que tenemos que cumplir, es sumamente importante.

ESO LO SE SHIZUNE—se sirvió un poco mas de sake y se froto la cien—pero, pensé que esta persona había muerto ese día—dándole un sorbo a su sake

Lo se Tsunade-sama—dijo con la mirada baja—pero creo q nos engaño con uno de sus jutsus.

No lo puedo creer—dijo mirando la ventana—ahora que se huele paz en Konoha—miro a la chica—Shizune, llámalos es hora de entregar esta misión

Si—dijo caminando a la puerta—¿también tengo que llamarlo?

Si—miro la hoja donde estaba la misión—lo necesitamos, esta misión los va a impactar a todos.

Si, como ordene—la chica abrió la puerta y desapareció.

No puede ser—mordió su labio—no puede ser que haya sobrevivido—tomo otro sorbo de sake—ahora que Konoha esta en paz—miro la ventana y vio a un niño con su mamá caminando por la calle enfrente a la torre—no puedo dejar que los aldeanos salgan heridos, tengo que protegerlos—sonrió—ese fue el deseo de mi abuelo—cerro los ojos—y eso debo de

¡OBA-CHAN!—grito eufórico un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules

¡NARUTO!—le grito una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes—como te puedes dirigir así a la Hokage—la chica estaba jalando de un lado al otro por la camisa.

Hmp—el otro integrante un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules

Disculpe la tardanza Hokage-sama—dijo el jounin de ese equipo— ¿nos mando a llamar?

Si—dijo agarrando el papel—Shizune, dales esto

Si—agarro el papel de las manos de la Hokage y se lo dio a Kakashi

o—dijo leyendo la hoja—ya veo, con que esas tenemos

Kakashi-sensei ¿que es?—dijo Naruto tratando de quitarle el papel.

Hokage-sama—tomo aire— ¿cree que debemos ir?

Si—dijo mirando a los chicos—los necesitamos

Kakashi-sensei—dijo la chica del equipo—¿a donde tenemos que ir?

Es una misión de rango A—dijo la Hokage—y como e visto ustedes ya pueden hacer esas misiones.

DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ¿QUE ES ESA MISION?—dijo el chico de negro

Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica de rosa

Teme no seas descortés—dijo el chico de amarillo

Se ve que el Uchiha sigue siendo un arrogante—dijo sonriendo de medio lado la Hokage—muy bien les diré—tomo aire—Uchiha Madara no murió

Todos los chicos se quedaron en shock

Pero..Tsunade-sama—dijo la chica—nosotros vimos cuando el murió

Lo se Sakura, pero el muy maldito nos engaño con un jutsu—dijo meditando

Entonces—dijo una voz ronca— ¿no esta muerto?

No—la hokage apoyo su cabeza en sus manos

¿Cuál es la misión?—el chico pregunto sin expresar ningún sentimiento

La misión es ir y acabar con el de una vez por todas, antes de que cumpla su plan ojo de luna—dijo en tono neutro

¿Ojo de luna? Oba-chan ese plan ya no puede ser realizado—dijo el chico de amarillo exaltado

Si se puede—dijo arrugando la frente—el encontró la forma de realizarlo.

Entonces—dijo Sasuke volteándose—tenemos que partir hoy mismo

Espera—dijo frotándose la cien la hokage—Shizune dales los informes de la misión

Si Tsunade-sama. —entrego los informes a Kakashi

Bien tiene permiso de partir el día de hoy—miro a los chicos—regresen vivos

Si—dijeron los tres al unísono—con permiso nos retiramos—salieron por la puerta

Hokage-sama—el profesor la vio—¿ esta preocupada?

Demasiado—dijo sacando otra botella de sake—esta es una mision muy peligrosa, además conocemos al Uchiha y deseguro va a querer hacer lo que sea por acabar de una vez por todas con Madara haciendo que los aliados de Madara nos vengan a atacar, Kakashi no quiero que nadie se entere de esta misión, todo tiene que ser confidencial

Si Hokage-sama lo que diga—desapareció en una nube de humo

Tsunade-sama—dijo Shizune— ¿no es una misión peligrosa para Naruto-kun?

Puede ser—tomo mas sake—pero tengo confianza en el, además va Sakura mi alumna que lo cuidara de cualquier cosa.

Si tiene razón—respiro—Sakura protegerá a Naruto-kun

Además—miro con nostalgia—sera una forma de que Sakura aclare sus sentimientos

Tsunade-sama—sorprendida—¿a que se refiere?

Sakura ama al Uchiha—tomo mas sake—entonces en esta misión sabremos si eso no la distrae de la misión

¿Quiere poner a prueba a Sakura? Tsunade-sama—sorprendida

No, solo quiero saber si se puede comportar como kunoichi a pesar de que sus sentimientos no estén aclarados—tomo la botella

Esta también preocupada por ella ¿verdad?—la miro de forma divertida

Claro—observo su botella—es como mi hija, la crié en estos años y no quiero que por que llego el Uchiha se distraiga de su papel de Kunoichi.

Tsunade-sama—la miro con ternura

SHIZUNE YA NO HAY SAKE—grito

A en un momento voy por mas—salio corriendo de la oficina para ir por mas sake para la hokage.

Me preocupo por ti también tanto como por Sakura—dijo con una mirada tierna—¿verdad tonton?

Oink—el puerquito se subió al regazo de su dueña

**En la entrada de konoha.**

Waho—dijo el chico de amarillo feliz—es la primera vez después de tantos años que salimos juntos como el antiguo equipo 7

Así es Naruto—dijo su maestro.

Bueno hay que partir—dijo fríamente el Uchiha

Si—dijeron todos al unísono

Sakura-chan—dijo el chico de amarillo en voz baja a la chica de rosa

Si ¿Qué paso? Naruto—dijo con flojera

No nada, pero e notado que llevas mucho equipaje—dijo señalando sus dos mochilas

Tsunade-sama me dijo que la tenia que traer—dijo sonrojada

Y ¿Qué ahí dentro?—trato de abrirlas pero fue detenido con un golpe

NO veas nada ¡BAKA!—se adelanto y cuido sus mochilas como si fueran un tesoro.

Kakashi—dijo fríamente el chico— ¿adonde nos dirigimos?

A Tanzaku—camino más rápido

¿A un lugar de apuestas?—dijo Sakura

Si, ahí se encuentra un contacto de Madara—dijo el maestro

Hmp—dijo Sasuke—con que Madara tiene ese tipo de contactos—sonriendo arrogantemente—cada vez se me hace mas un idiota

Esa es la única forma de que pueda reunir fondos—dijo Naruto—eso me dijo el ero-senin

Hmp—solo dijo el chico de negro—Sakura ¿tienes agua?

A si—le paso su cantimplora—toma la que quieras

Gracias—dijo extrañado por su actitud de la chica y la observo

Sasuke-teme—dijo el chico de amarillo

¿Qué quieres?—tomo agua

¿Me das un poquito?—ojos de cachorro

Consigue la tuya—dijo fríamente

Envidioso—hizo berrinche

OK—le paso la cantimplora

Eres el mejor teme—agarro la cantimplora y tomo toda el agua

NO ME DIGAS TEME dobe—le pego un coscorrón

NO ME DIGAS DOBE teme—saliéndole lagrimas de cocodrilo

YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE QUE ME CAUSAN JAQUECA—grito la chica de rosa sobandose las cienes.

Lo siento Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto mirándola

Hmp—miro de lado el Uchiha

Listo llegamos—dijo el Kakashi

Waho Tanzaku es muy grande—dijo Sakura con asombro

Muy bien les explicare la misión—todos se reunieron para saber de la misión—lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir información de Madara con su socio Kuroyume Takashi, es uno de los apostadores mas grandes de esta ciudad, será fácil de encontrarlo, lo mas difícil es que—hablaba Kakashi explicando con el mapa cuando derepente

No le veo lo difícil—dijo Naruto—a de ser fácil

Espera no termino de hablar—dijo en tono enojado—lo mas difícil, es que tienen que sacar la información no alterando a los pobladores ya que todos o la mayoría le prestan sus servicios a Madara, así que deben actuar como aldeanos comunes no ninjas—dijo tranquilamente

¿Qué?—todos se sorprendieron

Además yo no les puedo ayudar en esta misión, nos vemos cuando obtengan información de Madara, ya saben me pueden llamar con una de sus invocaciones—dijo sonriendo

Espere sensei—dijo la chica-¿Por qué no nos puede ayudar?

Por que a mi me reconocen—dijo tranquilamente—ustedes son fáciles de confundir con cualquier aldeano.

O ya—dijo Naruto

Bueno me retiro si no nuestro plan se viene abajo—dijo Kakashi retirándose—Sakura te los encargo—sonrío—aquí tienen dinero y la foto de a quien buscamos.

Si—dijeron al unísono

Les deseo suerte—se desapareció en su nube de humo.

Va a ser una misión muy difícil—dijo Naruto

Si—dijeron Sakura y Sasuke.


	2. Empieza la misión

Sumary:

- pensamientos (Nota de la autora) y enlaces de fotos

Naruto no me pretenecen, son personajes ficticios hechos por masashi kishimoto, yo solo los ocupe en esta historia =D

**Inicia la misión**

Bienvenidos—dijo una anciana con un kimono rojo y ojos morados.

Gracias—respondió Sakura

¿Qué desean?—la anciana volvió a hablar

2 habitaciones por favor—dijo Sasuke

Si dattebayo—dijo Naruto haciendo voz de niño

O haber es una habitación para usted y su esposa—señalando a Sasuke y a Sakura—y otra para su acompañante verdad—guiño el ojo

Ambos se quedaron helados y completamente rojos hasta que.

NO—grito Naruto—ELLOS NO ESTAN CASADOS—dijo histérico

O creí que si estaban casados—dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina—pero bueno—saco una libretita—solo anoten sus nombres y les mostrare su habitación

Ok—dijo Naruto tomando un lápiz que estaba a lado

Espera—lo jalo Sakura—Naruto tenemos que inventarnos nombres—le susurro en el oído.

Ok—dijo volviendo a la libreta y escribió Akira, le paso el lápiz a Sasuke y el escribió Diusuke, le paso a Sakura el lápiz y escribió Kimiko Inoue y entrego la libreta

Muy bien—la anciana guardo la libreta y salio de su oficina—vamos les mostrare sus habitaciones

Muchas gracias—dijo Sakura

Muy bien—dijo la anciana—aquí esta tu habitación linda—le mostró una habitación de su hotel, no era muy elegante, pero se veía muy cómodo

O que bonita—dijo feliz y entrando en ella

La anciana sonrió y se dirigió a Sasuke—es una lastima que no estés casado con esa linda chica—camino rápido antes de oír la respuesta de Sasuke y les mostró su habitación que compartiría con Naruto—esta es su habitación chicos, los dejo para que descansen.

Esa anciana—dijo apretando su puño Sasuke

¿Sucede algo Teme?—dijo Naruto intrigado

No nada—dijo cerrando los ojos

Teme—lo miro—Sakura-chan ya se habrá terminado de instalar, tenemos que ir a conseguir la información—dejo su maleta

Si ya a de haber terminado—dijo fríamente el chico

Sasuke—lo miro enojado— ¿Por qué siempre tratas algún asunto relacionado con Sakura-chan con mucha indiferencia? Es como si enserio la odiaras.

No la odio—dijo mirando de lado

Entonces—dijo mirandolo a los ojos

No es nada Naruto—lo miro furioso—vamos por la información

Sasuke—dijo jalándolo de la ropa—tienes que ponerte tu ropa de civil, con eso nos reconocerán que somos ninjas, la anciana no nos reconoció por que estaba un poco desorientada, pero las demás personas si.

Ok—se Safo del agarre del Uzumaki

Listo, vamos donde Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto

Ok—dijo Sasuke—pero odio esta ropa—dijo en tono apenado y enojado

No hay nada de malo, hay que usarlo por este día—dijo luciendo la misma yukata naranja con negro

Pero—dijo apenado, Sasuke usaba una yukata negra con gris y su espada del lado izquierdo.

(nota de la autora:- como en el ending 6 de Naruto shippuden .com/photo/1/48/101/sasukee_zone/1290450149975_)

Ya deja de quejarte Sasuke—dijo abriendo la puerta—vamos por Sakura-chan

Ok—salio por la puerta

Espera, vas por Sakura-chan, es que tengo que ir al baño—dijo corriendo de nuevo a la habitación

Ok—dijo sin expresión alguna

Sakura—toco la puerta de su habitación—ya estamos listos ya puedes salir—dijo con tono apurado

Ya voy—dijo un poco enojada, al abrir la puerta se tropezó con el chico cayendo encima de el. —lo siento Sasuke-kun

No te preocupes—abrió los ojos y se sorprendió

Listo, no me acostumbro a usar kimono en estas temporadas—dijo furiosa, su kimono era rosa salmón con una línea azul y su cabello corto hacia lindo constaste con el

(nota de la autora:- ./tumblr_lhq99a2OuN1qff4fvo1_ fue la única imagen que encontré de ambos con esos trajes, pero no se este fan art no me gusto mucho pero aunque sea son los mismos trajes)

¿Te sucede algo Sasuke-kun?—lo miro sorprendida

No nada—miro de lado y su cabello tapo sus ojos

A ok—dijo caminando hasta el recibidor.

¿En verdad es la misma Sakura que conocí?, nunca la había visto vestida así—pensó el chico

SAS.. DIGO DIUSUKE, KIMIKO-CHAN, ESPERENME—grito su amigo rubio

O lo sentimos Akira—dijo la chica—waho pensé que se te olvidarían los nombres que usamos—le dijo en el oído al chico

No—se rió—bueno salgamos a la plaza

Ok—dijo el chico aun en sus pensamientos

Todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron ante ese grupo, las chcias babeaban por Naruto y Sasuke, aunque mas por Naruto ya que se veia un poco mas sociable que el otro, los chicos cuchicheaban sobre Sakura sobre que hermosa chica con ese kimono, los tres caminaban lento, hasta que Sakura empezo a correr a ver un aparador de ropa, los dos chicos la siguieron, pero antes de que la alcanzaran, Sakura se tropezo con otro chico de cabello café y ojos grises.

KIMIKO-CHAN ESTAS—antes de que llegaran Naruto vio al chico y lo reconocio y jalo a Sasuke que hiba hacia ella.

Dobe—grito enojado— ¿Qué haces?

Encontramos lo que buscábamos, más bien Sakura lo encontró—dijo en tono divertido.

¿Qué cosa?—en tono serio

A Kuroyume Takashi—dijo feliz

Mientras tanto con Sakura

Auch—dijo la chica

Disculpa—le dio la mano a la joven—¿estas bien?

A si—acepto su mano y se levanto—gracias

De nada linda dama—le beso la mano—¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

A saku.. digo Inoue Kimiko—dijo sonriendo

Kimiko-chan se oye hermoso ese nombre—dijo en tono seductor.

A gracias—dijo sonrojada

Según se Kimiko significa niña tuya—dijo en su oído

A si—dijo evitando la mirada

Entonces kimi-chan—dijo alegremente—¿saldrías conmigo?

Este—lo miro—espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

A me llamo Kuroyume Takashi—dijo sonriendo

Como lo sospechaba—pensó Sakura

Entonces hermosa Kimiko-chan ¿saldrías conmigo?—sonrio arrogantemente

Claro—sonrío—con mucho gusto

Nos vemos mas tarde—se despidió—paso por ti en tu posada

Ok—se despidió con la mano—bye

**Tiempo después.**

En la posada

**Sa**kura-chan—corrió Naruto hacia ella—lo hiciste bien

Hehe gracias Naruto—sonrió

Eres increíble—dijo abrazándola

Ya calmado Naruto—dijo dándole un coscorrón

Eso fue suerte—dijo el chico de negro fríamente como acostumbraba pero con un poco de enojo en su voz

Claro que no Sasuke—dijo Naruto furioso—Sakura-chan es una gran Kunoichi

Ya Naruto—dijo algo triste—me retiro tengo que ponerme mi ropa para esta misión—salio corriendo—maldito Sasuke-kun, nunca me da crédito por nada, pero ya no llorare mas por el—corría derramando lagrimas

Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?, Sakura-chan hizo su mejor esfuerzo y tu no le das importancia—volteo a ver a su amigo y noto algo en su cara—oye Sasuke—dijo en tono divertido—¿estas celoso?

¿Qué?—dijo mirando al chico con enojo—claro que no estoy celoso y menos de ese chico, que Sakura haga su vida como quiera—mas furioso

Oye calmado—dijo divertido—nunca dije nada de que estuvieras celoso de el chico y Sakura—lo miro divertido

CALLATE DOBE—grito—a mi no me interesa—haciendo berrinche

Sasuke—lo miro—sabias que Sakura-chan se me confeso—dijo venenosamente y observo la cara de su amigo de ira y enojo se transformaba en cara de sorprendido, enojado, con ira, furia y tristeza

Y ¿eso que?—dijo mirando de lado

Nada—dijo en tono melancólico—sabes

¿Qué?—dijo con tristeza en su voz

Sakura-chan se me confeso a mi para que yo te dejara de buscar—dijo mirando la ventana—por que ella no quería que saliera herido por su culpa y por eso mintió

Esas palabras bastaron para que el Uchiha volteara a ver a su amigo con asombro y algo de ¿esperanza? En sus ojos

Si como lo oyes, Sakura-chan mintió para que yo no saliera herido por la promesa que le hice—miro a su amigo con asombro

¿Cuál promesa?—lo miro

La de—miro al chico

Flash back

Naruto—una chica de 13 años cabello corto y rosa lloraba frente a la puerta principal de Konoha –solo tengo una cosa que pedirte, por favor trae a Sasuke de regreso, es el unico favor que te pido

Sakura-chan—miro a la chica—te gusta mucho Sasuke.

Naruto—lo mira asombrada

No te preocupes Sakura-chan, traeré a Sasuke de regreso—la miro—es una promesa de por vida—le mostró el pulgar en alto

Naruto—siguió llorando—gracias—lo vio partir

Flash back end

Esa promesa—dijo mirando al chico

Ella te pidió eso—sorprendido

Si—miro de lado—ella te amaba tanto

¿Amaba?—dijo sorprendido

No se si Sakura-chan aun te ama—dijo algo melancólico

Flash back

Tsunade-sama—dijo la chica de rosa

¿Si?—la miro

Uchiha Sasuke volvió a la aldea—dijo sin importancia

Eso es bueno, ¿viene Naruto con el?—dijo mirando a la chica

No lo se—dijo mirando de lado

Sakura no estas feliz de que haya vuelto el Uchiha—dijo mirándola

No—dijo triste—ya no me alegro esto.

Sakura ¿no amas a ese chico?—la mira

Creo que ya no, el solo me hace llorar y sufrir y creo que es mejor no amar a alguien así—dijo acercándose a la puerta—me retiro

Sakura—la miro asombrada—en verdad dejaste de amar a ese chico—se sento en su silla.

Flash back end

Eso fue lo que oi—dijo Naruto

Y ¿Cómo lo oiste?—dijo algo triste

Estaba en el techo—dijo melancólicamente

Ella—dijo el chico de negro

Sasuke—dijo Naruto—deberías ir a preguntarle

Y ¿Por qué?, si lo oíste significa que no me ama mas—dijo algo triste

Sabias que Hinata-chan esta enamorada de mi—dijo con alegría

No—sorprendido— ¿enserio?

Si, ella guardo sus sentimientos por mi hasta esta época y me los confeso en la batalla con pain, ella me defendió—dijo alegre y recordando la escena

Y ¿tu?—lo miro—no te preocupes, aun aclaro que siento por ella, pero descubrí que Sakura-chan y yo solo puede haber un lazo de amistad—rió—por que ella ama a otra persona

Pero tu dijiste que no sabias si me dejo de amar o no—dijo sorprendido

Tu tienes que ir a preguntarle—se tiro en su cama—tienes que enfrentarlo, además ¿tu que sientes por ella?, ya vi que ya no es una molestia para ti—dijo divertido

Cállate—lo miro sonrojado—ni yo se que siento por ella—salio de la habitación

Pero—dijo mirando el techo—yo veo que tu correspondes sus sentimientos

Este dobe—dijo sonrojado—ella solo es una molestia para—no termino la frase al ver

A Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica de rosa— ¿se me ve bien el vestido?

Sakura—se quedo anonadado—te vez—se sonrojo mas.

SAKURA-CHAN TE VES HERMOSA—dijo naruto interrumpiendo la escena

Gracias—dijo mirando con ternura al chico y dedicándole una mirada

Mientras que del otro lado Sasuke solo se quedo petrificado y anonadado por ver a Sakura con ese traje que para el Ovio que le quedo perfecto.

Bueno me voy, el plan es que ustedes nos sigan y al final—dijo susurrando al oído de Naruto

Si Sakura-chan—sonrío—haremos todo el plan

Nos vemos—se fue a la entrada

Vamos sasuke—dijo naruto y se sorprendió al ver la cara de su amigo de sorpresa, exaltación y ¿sonrojado?—se ve que te gusto el vestido de Sakura-chan—tono pícaro

Ca cállate—lo golpeo—vamos dobe

Ok—dijo levantándose del golpe

No se veía nada mal, pero que estoy pensando, pero no tiene nada de malo ya tengo 18 años y es normal que me suceda esto, pero es Sakura la chica a la que dije que era una molestia, pero ya no es una molestia, ahora, ahora que es lo que me pasa—pensaba el chico mientras caminaban

Hehe—reía naruto—al fin se dio cuenta


	3. Todo sale bien

**SUMARY:-**_todos los personajes de Naruto Shippuden y Naruto son de Kishimoto Masashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños :D_

**Todo marcha a la perfección**

Buenas noches Kimiko-chan—saludo el chico

A buenos noches Kuronuma-san—dijo fingiendo simpatía

No no no Kimiko-chan dime Takashi—en tono seductor

A lo tendre en cuenta—dijo caminando delante de el

Por cierto, te vez hermosa con ese kimono—dijo acercándose a ella

A gracias—dijo viendo las estrellas, el kimono de Sakura era blanco con detalles en rojo y rosa pálido

Pero no tienes que ser tan cortante—dijo pegandosela al cuerpo—disfruta que esta es nuestra noche

**Mientras en el árbol mas cercano.**

Sasuke tranquilo vas a matar a ese pobre e indefenso roedor—Naruto con cara de espanto al ver a su amigo estrangular a una pequeña ardilla

Ese miserable debe morir—decía con sed de sangre en sus palabras

Teme—dijo sorprendido— ¿estas celoso?—tono divertido

Claro que no—dijo mirando la escena

A mi se me hace que si—dijo viendo como su amigo trataba de ir y enterrarle la espada al sujeto

Claro que no—mas furioso

Como digas—dijo divertido al ver a su amigo

**2 horas después.**

Hermosa la cena ¿no crees Kimiko-chan?—le dijo al oído

A si muchas gracias Kuro digo Takashi-san—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Mucha formalidad mi pequeña Kimiko-chan—le susurro en el oído—sabes solo dime Takashi-kun y me sentiré el hombre mas feliz

Miserable—decía en voz baja Sasuke que veía la escena y se sentía... ¿Celoso?

Sasuke que no te oigan si no la misión se hecha a perder—dijo calmando a su amigo

Si lo se pero—vio la mirada de Naruto asombrada—¿Qué tienes dobe?

Ese chico se quiere pasar de listo con Sakura-chan—dijo mirando abajo a donde se encontraban ambos

¿Qué?—bajo la mirada y observo

Kimiko-chan—se acercaba a ella

Si dime—en tono cortante

Eres hermosa—dijo seductoramente

A gracias—dijo mirándolo

Sabes—dijo acercando a Sakura a su cuerpo—eres tan hermosa que me dan ganas de casarme contigo

¿Enserio?—incrédula—SHA este tipo me están dando ganas de golpearlo —dijo su iner

Kimiko-chan—se acercaba a su cara—te lo voy a demostrar—apunto de besarla

MISERABLE—un Uchiha estaba apunto de bajar al piso, golpear al chico, agarrar a Sakura de la cintura y salir de ahí.

Espera teme—dijo deteniéndolo

No puedo—dijo furioso—mira lo que le va a hacer

Espera—dijo deteniéndolo—Sasuke, Sakura-chan no besaría a cualquiera

Tienes razón—dijo guardando la calma

Hay que seguir observando—dijo naruto en tono medio

El chico estaba apunto de besar a Sakura cuando derepente

Mira—señalo algo a lo lejos—ya viste es una ardilla—fue por ella

Si es una ardilla—dijo molesto por que había interrumpido el beso

Es hermosa—decía en tono fingido

Kimiko-chan, ¿Por qué me interrumpiste?—dijo acercándose a su cara

Es que yo—dijo mirando a otro lado

Tu amas a otra persona verdad—se rió—no te preocupes conmigo lo olvidaras

No quiero olvidarlo-decía su inner llorando—tengo que llamarlos ahora

Tienes razón Takashi-kun, debería olvidarlo, pero es que es alguien especial para mi—dijo mirándolo con determinación—además el vive en Konoha—dando énfasis en Konoha

La señal—dijo naruto saltando del árbol—Teme la señal

A si—dijo saltando—¿esa fue una declaración?

Hu vive en Konoha, Kimiko-chan esos chicos no te convienen—dijo con arrogancia

Y ¿tu que sabes que le conviene o no?—dijo Naruto

¿tu?, ¿Quién eres?—dijo Takashi molesto—estas interrumpiendo algo

Acosar a las hermosas chicas no es nada bueno—dijo Naruto

Y ¿eso que?—dijo furioso

No vuelvas a acosar a ella—dijo una voz ronca—o sufrirás las consecuencias—dijo pegando su espada al cuello del chico

Diusuke-kun—dijo Sakura asombrada

¿tu que eres de ella?—dijo mirando con miedo la espada

Ella es—dijo enojado y nervioso

Nuestra amiga—acabo Naruto

Ahora—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie—dinos, ¿Dónde esta Madara?

Son espías—dijo asombrado

Si somos espías—enojado y pegando mas la espada

No quiero repetirlo, pero ¿Dónde esta Madara?—dijo furiosa

No te diré—nervioso

A no me dirás—saco su guante—¿quieres que te obligue a decirme?—le pego a un árbol y haciendo que este se cayera

Este bien—dijo espantado—pero no me hagas daño—pedía por su vida—el esta en la aldea del sonido.

Muy bien gracias Takashi-kun—dijo felices

Pero cuando se vallan yo le avisare que van por el—dijo furioso

A eso crees—dijo Sakura sacando algo de su maleta—buenas noches Takashi-kun, en la mañana no sabrás nada de nada—le inyecto

KIMIKO-CHAN NO ME HAGAS ESTO—dijo cayendo dormido

Sakura-chan, ¿Qué le inyectaste?—dijo preocupado Naruto

A es una droga que te hace que te olvides de todo lo que hiciste un día anterior—dijo metiendo esa droga en su bolsa

¿La creo Tsunade-obachan?—dijo sorprendido

No—tomo aire—yo la cree, pero no esta terminada, esta droga que quería crear olvidaría todos los recuerdo que tengo—dijo dedicando una sonrisa melancólica

¿NOS QUIERES OLVIDAR?—dijo derramando lagrimas Naruto

Sasuke solo se quedo mirándola con asombro y en silencio

No, quería olvidar, los recuerdo tristes que tengo, por ejemplo la muerte de mis padres—miraba hacia abajo

Sakura-chan—la vio

Disculpa tengo que caminar nos vemos en el hotel—salió corriendo

Teme—dijo triste—Sakura-chan esta muy triste—miro y observo que su amigo pelinegro no estaba—TEME ¿Dónde ESTAS?

**En el bosque.**

Una chica corría y derramaba lagrimas, corría tratando de esquivar algo, algo que le dolía, la chica no veía hacia donde iba y si chocaba con algo, hasta que.

Disculpa—dijo con voz entrecortada

No te preocupes—dijo una voz que ella conocía

Sasuke-kun—dijo mirándolo con asombro—a ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me preocupes—dijo en pocas palabras

A ¿por quien?—dijo llorando

Por ti—dijo limpiándole sus lágrimas con la mano

Ah, tu preocuparte por mi—lloraba mas—si no te importo que me confesara a ti y me dejaste en esa banca

Sakura—dijo abrazándola—nunca me has dejado explicarte el por que hice eso

¿Por qué lo hiciste?—llorando

Por que no quería que salieras herida, además—la abrazo mas fuerte—tu me estabas dando luz

¿Dándote luz?—se sorprendió—a ¿Cómo?

Preocupándote por mi y haciendo lo mejor para que me fijara en ti—dijo sonriendo con melancolía

Y ¿eso te molestaba?—llorando mas

No—dijo abrazándola y limpiando sus lagrimas—pero, Itachi me volvió a decir que el odio era lo único que necesitaba

Y –sorprendida

No quería que el te hiciera daño, ni a ti ni a Naruto, por eso me fui—dijo observándola

Sasuke-kun—lo abraza—me dolió mucho lo que hiciste—pero lo hiciste por una buena causa ahora lo entiendo, también sabes quería crear esta droga para también olvidarme de.

Mi verdad—dijo algo triste—lo siento por el daño que te cause

No te preocupes—sonriendo—somos del equipo 7 ¿no?, así que hay que estar unidos

Si—dijo con melancolía

Vamos con Naruto nos a de estar buscando—camino la pelirosa

Si—camino detrás de ella

Con que—se oia una voz—esas tenemos Sasuke—dijo una voz ronca—nos volveremos a ver—rió—y esta vez te quitare otra vez lo que mas quieres—una risa malévola

WAA que opinan :D, ya casi llegamos al final, bueno me retiro, bye bye

Rukia Hyuga


	4. La misión se vuelve dificil

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. El fanfic es creación mia y uno que otro personaje es mio tambien:).

Tambien no doy permiso de subir este fanfic a otras cuentas.

**IMFORMACION IMPORTANTE:- **Mito es Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del 2° hokage, el personaje de sayumi es nuevo, no se sabe si asi fue la batalla de hishirama senju y Madara.

**La misión se vuelve difícil.**

Son malos Sakura-chan—lloraba Naruto a lágrimas de cocodrilo

Lo siento Naruto—se disculpaba con su amigo

TEME—dijo llorando— ¿Por qué me abandonaron con el enemigo dormido?

Pero dobe, ya eres grande para estar solo—lo miro enojado—gatito miedo—le dedico una sonrisa arrogante

TEME—Naruto corría hacia su amigo a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por la chica

Ya Naruto no hagas drama—dijo saliendo de la habitación—a si, buenas noches Naruto—le sonrió—Sasuke-kun—le dedico una mirada de felicidad y ¿esperanza? Cerrando la puerta

Hmp—sonrió calidamente el chico de medio lado

Ah—dijo Naruto impactado—teme ¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan?, antes ni te sonreía te veía con indiferencia

No paso nada—dijo caminando a su cama—y si ocurrió algo no te lo diría dobe—dijo molesto

TEME DIME, ERES MALO—lloraba—quiero saber

Hmp—se cubrió con una almohada—no te diré nada—y sonrío con mucha alegría debajo de la almohada

**En la mañana siguiente**

Muy bien este es el plan—dijo Naruto caminando a recepción—Diuske y Kimiko-chan iremos de vacaciones a la aldea de la lluvia

o—dijo la anciana—tengan cuidado, esa aldea hay muchos ninjas y personas civiles como ustedes pueden resultar heridos—decía espantada

Espere—dijo Sakura—señora ¿usted es Ninja?

Si—dijo riéndose levemente—nadamas que por la edad ya no puedo

Señora—dijo Naruto—usted conoce a ¿Madara Uchiha?

¿E?—dijo exaltada—ustedes ¿Qué saben de el?

El es uno de los peores ninjas del mundo y trata de hacer su plan eficaz—dijo Sasuke sin expresar un sentimiento, mientras la anciana miraba con tristeza a los chicos, la mirada de esa anciana de feliz cambio a un semblante triste por las palabras que decía el chico

Ese Madara-kun—dijo mirando hacia el piso—entonces, ustedes son ninjas verdad—sonreía

Bueno—trataron de cambiar el tema

No se preocupen, no soy una traidora ni nada, Salí de Konoha cuando tenia 19 años—decía con melancolía—todo por el—abrió la puerta de su oficina—chicos pasen, les contare algo.

Los tres ninjas entraron a la pequeña oficina de la señora.

Verán—les sirvió un café a los tres—mi nombre es Hiroshi Sayumi, Salí de Konoha hace años, solo por una persona

Y esa persona era—decía Naruto tomando su café

Uchiha Madara—decía lentamente, los chicos escupieron el café—yo, estaba enamorada de el, éramos compañeros en Konoha y éramos según yo felices, hasta que un día, el y Hashirama-san se pelearon, ambos destruyeron la paz que había entre el clan Senju y el Uchiha, ellos se enfrentaron en el Valle del fin, a donde están sus estatuas, esa batalla fue épica y cuando yo llegue vi a Hashirama-san herido llegue y lo cure, le pregunte por Madara y lo único que me dijo fue que el había muerto, yo quería llorar, pero el solo me dijo que no llorara por un invecil traidor, cuando se sintió bien, se retiro, yo llore hasta que oí un ruido en el agua, baje corriendo y lo encontré herido yo no sabia que hacer así que lo cure, cuando abrió los ojos me miro y me dijo gracias, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi.

Los tres ninjas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la anciana, Naruto estaba asombrado por que no sabia que Madara había sido en algún tiempo bueno, Sasuke solo miro con tristeza a la señora y miro a Sakura con ganas de abrazarla, era la misma historia, solo que el si volvió y Sakura solo lloraba en silencio por la tristeza que la historia de la anciana

Pero—dijo Sakura— ¿Por qué abandono Konoha?

Por que—miro con tristeza—aunque haya tenido amigos y familia, si no estaba el, yo no sabia que hacer.

Pero—dijo Naruto—se fue así sin despedirse

Si—dijo melancólica—lo único que hice fue dejar una carta a mi hermano, a mi mejor amiga y al chico que le gustaba

Señora su historia es muy triste—dijo Naruto

Lo se—dijo levantandose—bueno lo que vallan a hacer asegúrense de regresar con vida a su aldea y proteger a sus amigos, además si ven a Madara, por favor terminen con su vida para que así no siga matando a mas personas

Si se lo prometemos—dijo Naruto levantandose y animando a sus amigos—vamos chicos

Si—dijo Sakura limpiándose los ojos y saliendo al mismo tiempo que Naruto

Sabes—dijo la anciana a Sasuke antes de que se fuera—esa chica me recordó a mi a su edad, es tan feliz—miro al chico—sabes tu sientes algo por ella y ella algo por ti, no debes lastimarla

Si—la miro por última vez—no la lastimare—alcanzo a los chicos

Jeje—se rió la anciana—esta juventud de ahora es tan extraña, no lo crees Mito-chan, como me hubiera querido despedir de ti y desearte suerte en la aldea, pero se que algún día nos veremos

**Pasaron unas horas **

Al fin llegamos—dijo Sakura cansada

Es un camino largo—dijo Sasuke cargando la mochila de Sakura

Pero al fin llegamos y antes de lo previsto—rió de oreja a oreja

Buenas tardes jovencitos—dijo un señor de edad avanzada

Estas buenas tarde—dijeron al unísono

¿Vienen de visita?—los observo

A si—dijo Sakura

Tengan mucho cuidado, últimamente un sujeto entro a la aldea y creo que es un Ninja—dijo con desagrado el anciano

¿Un Ninja?—pregunto Sakura

Si esos malditos ninjas siempre invaden nuestra ciudad y toman el control, desde que Pain-sama y Tenshi-sama se fueron de la aldea y no regresaron—dijo triste

O sentimos eso señor—dijo Naruto

Pero bueno mucho cuidado—el anciano camino derecho desapareciendo entre el paisaje

Bueno tenemos que encontrar a Madara y eliminarlo, hay que llamar a Kakashi-sensei—dijo Naruto cortándose un poco y poner un poco de su sangre en el pergamino que le dio su profesor

Buenas tarde chicos—sonrió—como les ha

Basta de preguntas sensei—dijo Sakura

Ok—dijo su sensei viéndolos—¿obtuvieron la información?

Si—dijerón al unísono

Muy bien—dijo calmado

ME ALEGRO VERLOS POR AQUÍ—se oyó una voz conocida

¿Tu?—volteo Sasuke espantado

Hola Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan, este mmm... no me acuerdo de tu nombre—dijo divertido—a si ¿Kimiko-chan?, a no ese es tu nombre falso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

El es—Sakura espantada—UCHIHA MADARA

A ya me acorde—dijo desapareciendo al instante

¿Dónde fue?—dijo Naruto

Naruto cuidado—dijo su profesor, destapando su ojo con el sharingan—estén alertas

Si—dijo Naruto

Te llamas—se oyó una voz

¿He?—dijo espantada la chica

HARUNO SAKURA—dijo en voz sombría y apareció atrás de ella

SAKURA-CHAN—grito Naruto y se lanzo hacia donde estaba, pero Madara desapareció y apareció en el árbol

DEJALA MADARA—dijo el iracundo joven Uchiha

O Sasuke-chan me levanto la voz—dijo en tono Toby—pero te dije que nunca te dejaría ser feliz—dijo en tono macabro

Y ¿PARA QUE QUIERES A SAKURA-CHAN?—dijo Naruto enfadado

Para que ustedes hagan lo que yo quiera—dijo neutral.

Déjame—dijo Sakura enojada—déjame

Creo que es mejor que estés dormida—activo el Sharingan

¡Kya!—grito Sakura y cayo inconciente

MADARA DEJALA—corrió el Uchiha hacia el pero volvió a desaparecer

Si la quieren de recupérenla—dijo fríamente—jugaremos a las escondidas en la torre de la aldea—se rió Toby y desapareció

SAKURA—grito Sasuke pero fue inútil ya habían desaparecido.

Maldición, ¿ahora que haremos?—dijo furioso Naruto

Tranquilos—dijo su profesor tapándose el ojo—debemos

RECUPERAR A SAKURA—dijeron al unísono


	5. recuperdando lo que mas quieres

los personajes de naruto y naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto, pero la historia creada es mia.

**nota:- disculpen la demoraU_U. estaba un poco ocupada, por la escuela. Tambien quiero agradecer sus reviews =) en mi historia, estoy muy agradecida por ellos, bueno les dejo este capitulo mas, casi casi llegamos al fin, disfrutenlo...ATTE:Misaki Rukia Hyuga  
><strong>

**Recuperar lo que tú aprecias.**

Tenemos que salvarla—dijo en tono de preocupación el chico de negro

Calmado, todo estará bien—dijo Naruto—Sasuke

Muy bien, la torre esta al centro de la aldea—dijo Kakashi

Si—dijo Naruto sin quitarle la vista a su amigo pelinegro

Muy bien, vallamos por Sakura, mientras mas rápido la rescatemos mas rápido derrocaremos a Madara—dijo caminando

Si—dijeron ambos chicos

Oye Sasuke—dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo

…

Sasuke

…..

Sasuke

…..

SASUKE—grito

¿Qué QUIERES DOBE?—exaltado

Oye calmado—dijo mirando el camino—oye, ¿estas preocupado por Sakura-chan?

…..

TEME—se enojo

Ash, para que quieres saber—veía hacia abajo

Pues nadamas, solo e visto que tu estas como que alterado—dijo mirándolo preocupado

Claro—dijo volteando hacia otro lado—es que es mi compañera de equipo y Madara es mi responsabilidad y

Y te gusta Sakura-chan—dijo divertido

…. —no obtuvo respuesta pero la cara del chico explicaba muchas cosas, su cara estaba súper roja como tomate y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Lo sabia—dijo divertido—te gusta Sakura-chan

.te. —dijo enojado

Uh al emo de la aldea, al chico venganza le gusta Sakura-chan, la chica a la que consideraba molestia, a la chica que rechazaba, a la chica que dejo para cumplir su venganza, a la chica—decía recordando cosas que su amigo había hecho y el otro chico, se apenaba mas y se enojaba

CALLATE—dijo furioso y sonrojado—si no nos apuramos—su voz bajo—la pueden matar.

Tienes razón—dijo triste—pero, ¿tu le dirás lo que sientes? Cuando la rescatemos

No se—miro bajo—le he hecho mucho daño—en tono melancólico—además, yo

Llegamos—dijo su profesor

Vamos Sasuke—dijo Naruto—a salvar a Sakura-chan

Si—dijo con su mirada de siempre

Tenemos que matar a esta chica—dijo Madara a su asistente

No, no quiero matarla, es tan hermosa—dijo un chico

Pues, tiene ese veneno, se lo inyectamos y se olvidara de todo—dijo en tono divertido—y tu te la llevas para que le hagas lo que sea

Muy buena idea Madara-sama—dijo el chico divertido—pero creo que con ella si me iría enserio, es hermo

Hermosa verdad—dijo una voz fría

Tu—dijo el chico señalándolo

Sasuke-chan—dijo Toby—vas a salvar a Haruno Sakura, que romantico

CALLATE—dijo arrogante—si la vengo a salvar y después a matarte maldito—dijo activando su sharingan

O que miedo, Sasuke-chan me va a matar—dijo en tono engreído—por cierto, ¿vienes solo?

Si, Naruto y Kakashi fue a buscar tu maldito plan de ojo de luna—dijo calmado

Oo—decía sorprendido—nunca lo encontraran

¿Tu crees que no?—dijo arrogantemente

Haha—río malévolamente—acabemos de habladuría, vamos a luchar, Takashi-chan llévate a la chica

Si Madara-sama—la cargo

Idiota, déjala—dijo acercándose a ese chico

Como—dijo espantado—llegaste hacia ami si estabas hasta haya

Técnica de tele trasporte—dijo Madara enojado

Déjala—dijo poniendo su espada en su cuello

Sasuke-chan—dijo Madara poniéndose atrás de el chico—deja a Takashi-chan—no quieres morir—poniéndole una kunai en el cuello—tu pelea es conmigo

El chico quito la espada del cuello del chico y el corrió hacia un pasadizo obscuro, cargando a la chica inconsciente.

Hmp—dijo riéndose—muy bien, ahora quita tu maldita kunai de mi cuello

Eres aburrido Sasuke-chan—dijo guardando el arma

Naruto—dijo su profesor— ¿Por qué dejaste ir solo a Sasuke?

Por que esa pelea es suya—dijo divertido

Si es una pelea con Madara y es de su clan, pero nosotros tenemos que salvar a Sakura—dijo enojado

Si lo se, pero también el quería salvarla—dijo riéndose

¿A?—no entendió nada

Tenemos que encontrar los planos del plan de ojo de luna, Sasuke salvara a Sakura-chan y matara a Madara—dijo dirigiéndose a otro camino

Chidori—dijo Sasuke sacando rayos de su mano y dirigiéndose a Madara

Esa técnica es tan fácil—dijo activando su sharingan y esquivándolo

Hmp—rió con arrogancia—eso lo crees

Una pelea muy difícil, transcurría, minuto a minuto eran cruciales para el chico, chidoris, amaterasus, susanos, técnicas ígneas y golpes, era lo que reinaba en esa habitación, donde un Uchiha antiguo y traidor, peleaba contra un Uchiha joven y recien perdonado de su aldea.

Eres fuerte Sasuke-chan—decía Madara—pero no lo suficiente

No se si es un halago o un insulto—dijo arrogante y escupiendo sangre

Eres muy impulsivo—rió malévolamente—morirás joven y esa chica se olvidara de ti y de esa aldea decrepita—rozando con su espada su costado izquierdo

Cállate—dijo sosteniendo una herida que le había provocado—yo la salvare

Como la salvaras si—mirándolo—ya no puedes ni agarrar tu espada

Pero—dijo agarrando su espada del piso—este es mi camino Ninja

Waho—dijo sorprendido—esa frase es de tu amigo, haha, que me puedo esperar de un hijo de un clan traidor, que se junto con el hijo huérfano de el 4° hokage y su Esposa que mate.—dijo con orgullo

Cállate—sostuvo su espada y se dirigió hacia el—me voy a vengar por el, por insultar a mi clan, por hacer que mi hermano matase a mi familia, por lavarme mi mente con tus pensamientos idiotas y VENGARME POR MI ALDEA, VENGARME POR NARUTO QUE MATASTE A SU FAMILIA AUN SIENDO UN BEBE—le rozó con la espada, pero Madara lo detuvo

Y tú creías que me hibas a matar así—dijo riéndose—pequeño Sasuke-chan, no aprendes

Tú crees—su mano salia muchos rayos que clavo en el cuerpo de Madara

Invecil—dijo escupiendo sangre y cayendo lentamente

Tu mueres aquí Madara—activo su Mangekyou y otro chidori—adiós Madara—le enterró el chidori en el corazón y con el Mangekyou comprobó que el Ninja mas temido de todas las aldeas había muerto.

El chico cayo lentamente y sonreia, al fin habia matado a ese Ninja que habia hecho mucho daño a la aldea, a su familia y a su amigo.

Mira kakashi-sensei—señalo un artefacto brilloso—lo encontre

El chico se acordó de algo, una chica de cabello rosa y corto vino a su mente, corrió hacia donde se había dirigido el otro chico con la chica inconsciente.

Eres hermosa—sacaba una jeringa y agarraba un frasco que la chica tenia—pero ahora ceras

Mía—dijo el chico pegándole al otro chico que caía inconsciente

El chico la desato y la agarro, saliendo de ese lugar, puede ser que sea que la movieron mucho, la chica se despertó y vio que estaba siendo cargada por el chico que ella amaba, pero creía que ella había olvidado, lo observo y se sonrojo.

Parece que te desperté Sakura—dijo sonriendo el chico

Si, gracias por salvarme—dijo escondiéndose en el pecho del chico

No hay de que—dijo observándola—sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti—sonrojado y la chica vio hacia arriba y confirmo que el chico estaba rojo como tomate.

Gracias—se volvió a esconder.


	6. Deteniendo el ojo de luna

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO LOS USO PARA DIVERSION, LA HISTORIA ES MIA =D

gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capitulo, hehe, me tarde mucho por que tenia escuela, pero espero que les guste, si les gusta diganme y le hago otro episodio mas =D

este puede ser el casi o el final

**El plan ojo de luna es detenido.**

Sakura-chan—grito Naruto y corrió hacia los chicos

Naruto—dijo con pereza la pelirosa —hola

Sasuke, la salvaste justo a tiempo—dijo Kakashi

Si—dijo feliz –mate a Madara

Por fin—dijo Kakashi—nosotros tenemos el dispositivo que creemos que es el ojo de luna—señalando lo que cargaba Naruto

Perfecto—dijo Sasuke—regresemos a la aldea

Si—dijo Naruto alegremente

Eto—se oía una voz femenina

Si me, Sakura—dijo Sasuke con tono tranquilo

¿Me puedes bajar?—dijo sonrojada y mirando asía abajo

¿Qué?, no esta cómoda—dijo seductoramente

Pues—dijo mirándolo

Sasuke, CUIDADO—decía Naruto preocupado

¿Qué?—volteo

CREISTE QUE ME HIBA A DESMAYAR CON UN GOLPE TAN DEBIL—una voz enojada y ronca

¿Tu?—dijo Sasuke—debiste haberte quedado inconciente después de ese golpe

Haha—reía malévolamente—eres invecil si crees que yo me desmayaría por eso, pero ahora que Madara murió, yo cumpliré su plan y secuestrare a Kimiko o Sakura y le borrare la memoria

Eso si te dejo—soltó a la chica y salio a la batalla—Sakura espera acá

Sasuke-kun—dijo sorprendida

Sasuke te ayudamos—dijo Naruto poniéndose en pose de batalla

Claro DOBE—dijo sacando su espada

Jeje—dijo enojado—luego arreglamos cuentas Teme

Claro, ahora hay que derrotar a ese invecil—dijo enojado

Kakashi-sensei ayúdenos ¿no?—dijo enojado viendo al jounin

OK ok—dijo flojo

DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR—dijo enojado y saliendo contra a Naruto—es HORA DE QUE MUERAN ISECTOS—saco su kunai

Ni lo creas—dijo Sasuke deteniendo la kunai con su espada, tras la mirada atónita de su amigo—el que muere eres tu—activo el sharingan

Ustedes creen que me pueden vencer ¿verdad?—dijo altanero

Si eres solo una basura mas—dijo sin importancia Sasuke

Pues tu veras que no soy una basura—dijo arrogantemente—saben esa cosa que tienen ustedes no es mas que

Mas que—dijo Naruto confundido

Descúbranlo ahora—dijo riendo

No pasa nada—dijo aburrido el chico güero

A ¿no?—dijo riendo

No nada—dijo enojado

Mira a tu sensei—dijo señalando al hombre que parecía dormido

Somnífero—dijo Sasuke enojado

Bingo—dijo Takashi

No nos vencerás tan fácilmente verdad Naruto—volteo a ver a su amigo pero se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba durmiendo como su sensei

Vez que te digo, ese somnífero es muy potente, yo lo fabrique y puede vencer cualquier bestia, hasta al kyuby lo e vencido—dijo victorioso

Cállate—dijo enojado y lanzándose contra el

No me vencerás Uchiha—dijo amenazante

La batalla era difícil, era un enemigo muy difícil de vencer, Sasuke había perdido chacra al vencer a Madara, pero aun podía vencer a ese enemigo que no era rival para el.

Chidori—dijo lanzándose contra el chico

No me vence—antes que acabara la frase el chico clavo su ataque en el pecho del chico

Dijiste algo—arrogantemente

Me lo sospechaba de un uchiha—rió—se quito la playera, y dejo ver un montón de sellos—estos son

Los sellos que Madara hizo—sorprendido

Si—dijo arrogante—sabes que soy yo

Tu eres—sorprendido

Si exacto—sonrió de medio lado—el plan ojo de luna, en mi se sellaron parte que quedaba de los biujus

Pero—dijo sorprendido

Ahora—se quito un poco de sangre y se la puso en la mano—adios Uchiha Sasuke—hizo sellos—Shīru no rirīsutekunikku, tsuki no hakai (técnica de liberación de sello, destrucción de la luna)

Pero que—sintió que su chacra se acababa

Vez—decía arrogante—y esto solo es la primera parte, tomo la espada del pelinegro—despídete UCHIHA—clavo la espada en el pecho del chico

SASUKE-KUNN—gritaba Sakura y trataba de ir—SASUKE-KUN

Sa..ku..raa—dijo cayendo levemente—quería decirte que

Ahora mi querida Kimiko, es hora de que olvides todo—se acercaba poco a poco a la chica

Naruto—lloraba—Kakashi-sensei—miraba que estaban inconcientes—Sasuke-kun—lloraba mas fuerte—tengo que defenderme yo misma y luego lo salvare a ustedes—se limpio las lagrimas y miro decidida

Sucede algo Kimiko-chan—dijo enojado

Cállate—se coloco sus guantes—y no me llamo Kimiko, me llamo HARUNO SAKURA—salio hacia el chico y lo golpeo en la cara

¿Qué te pasa?—se levanto y escupió sangre

Era tiempo de que alguien te diera una lección idiota—dijo furiosa

Pues creo que también quieres reunirte con el mocoso emo ¿verdad?—dijo enojado—si eso es lo que quieres te hare llegar con el, aunque me duela a mi también—se acerco mas a la chica con ira

Eso lo veremos—concentro su chacra en sus manos

Por que me cuesta trabajo respirar—pensaba un chico de cabello negro

¿ya puedes respirar?—se oia una voz ronca

Creo que si—dijo algo tranquilo

Que bien ototo—decía feliz el chico

¿Qué?—se sorprendió abrió los ojos y vio a—ITACHI

Hola—saludo el chico

¿Qué haces aquí?, no que estabas muerto—se levanto

Es que—decía desviando la mirada

SASUKE-CHAN—gritaba una mujer que corría hacia el

Oka-san—decía sorprendido

Hmp—decía un hombre que acompañaba a la señora

Oto-san—decía mas sorprendido

SASUKE—decía la mamá llorando y abrazando a su hijo menor

¿Qué paso?—decía mas nervioso

Es que esa espada te—decía sin expresión su padre

Matado—dijo su hermano mayor

¿Qué?—sorprendido

Si la espada te atravesó el corazón y esa técnica extraña succiono tu chacra—dijo algo pensante

Entonces—tocándose el pecho

Has muerto Sasuke—dijo su madre tristemente

No puede ser—dijo algo contrastado

Sasuke—dijo su padre—tienes que decidir ahora

¿Qué tengo que decidir?—miro a su padre

Si te quedas con nosotros aquí—dijo su madre tranquilamente—o te ayudamos a que vuelvas a la vida—dijo sonriendo

Tu decides ototo—dijo sonriendo su hermano

Sasuke observo a su familia—no se hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, quisiera quedarme con ustedes, pero.

A lo lejos se oía una voz

Defenderé a mis amigos—una chica gritaba enojada—y salvare a Sasuke-kun

Esa voz—dijo Sasuke sorprendido—Sakura

Esa chica es muy buena y fuerte—decía su madre

Hmp—su padre se limito a sonreír

Ototo—lo vio Itachi—esa chica que es para ti—dijo sonriendo picadamente

Solo es mi compañera de equipo—dijo algo sonrojado

Mi pequeño hijo esta enamorado de esa chica—sonrío su madre

Claro que—antes de que acabara la frase

Ototo—hablo Itachi—esa chica te ha esperado mucho, trato de sonreír aunque estaba triste y quería con toda su alma olvidarte, le hiciste mucho daño

Lo se por eso quisiera—decía triste

Pero—tomo la palabra su madre—ella nunca te dejo de amar y ella trato de darte la luz que necesitabas, ella te dio amor cuando necesitabas amor, aunque nadie se compara con el amor de una familia, pero ella es sorprendente

Si lo se—dijo sonriendo melancólicamente recordando tantas veces que Sakura trataba de hacerlo sentir bien

Sasuke—tomo la palabra su padre—esa chica es muy fuerte y te puede sacar de la obscuridad y darte una familia también

Padre—lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado

Hijo—dijo su madre—tu también en lo fondo de tu corazón, sientes lo mismo por ella.

Entonces—dijo decidido y se paro—quiero volver a la vida y protegerla

Eso es lo que quería oír ototo—dijo Itachi haciendo sellos

Adiós hijo—dijo su madre abrazándolo—quiero que te cuides mucho y por favor protégela y dale felicidad

Hmp—su padre lo miro con una señal de aprobación

Ototo—dijo Itachi picadamente—no quiero sobrinos hasta que cumplas los 23—sus padres hicieron los mismos sellos y desaparecieron

Creo que eres muy fuerte—dijo Takashi enojado—pero ahora también te reunirás con tus amigos—rió malévolamente

Ya no me queda chacra—decía exhausta—pero tengo que proteger a todos—respiraba con dificultad

Eres demasiado lenta—estaba atrás de ella con la kunai cerca de su cuello

No—sorprendida y cerro los ojos

Adiós Kimiko-chan—se oyó una voz loca

Abrió los ojos lentamente—estoy…¿viva?—miro hacia donde estaba la kunai

Hmp—una voz conocida—nunca dejaras de ser una molestia, pero nos protegiste bien

Sasuke-kun—sonrío y derramo una lagrima

Quédate aquí Sakura—dijo sonriendo—ahora yo peleare

Jaja—reía Takashi—reviviste, pero ahora yo te matare

Claro que no—dijo agarrando su espada—ahora peleare para proteger a todos

Deja de habladurías—salio hacia el chico

Padre, madre, hermano, are que lo que hicieron por mi sea algo benéfico—dijo cerrando los ojos

Concéntrate—decía el malo

Mangekyo sharingan—sus ojos se abrieron con marcas negras—AMATERATSU—la llama negra salio disparada hacia el chico y el no puedo hacer nada para salvarse cayendo lentamente inconciente mientras las llamas se propagaban

¿Estas bien?—decía Sakura corriendo hacia el

Si—cayo lentamente frotandose los ojos

Sasuke-kun, no debiste haber usado esa tecnica, te puede volver a dejar ciego—lloraba

Calmada—decía limpiándole la lagrima que caía de sus ojos con su dedo—será la ultima vez que lo haga—sonrió

Ok—se acerco a currarle las heridas

Oye ¿no crees que es momento de despertar al teme y a Kakashi?—algo cansado

Si—dijo agarrando una piedra

Lista—agarro otra piedra—ahora—la aventaron al unísono

Auch—dijo Naruto y Kakashi

Que bueno que despertaron—dijo Sakura

Y ¿Qué paso con Takashi?—dijo preocupado Naruto

Esta ahí—señalando al chico noqueado y quemado

Hay que perdonarle la vida—dijo Naruto

Ok, tengo una idea—dijo la Kunoichi

**Los días pasaron**

Fue una misión impecable—dijo Tsunade

Si—dijeron los tres ninjas

Gracias por el informe—dijo Shizune

De nada—dijo el sensei

Muy bien pueden retirarse—dijo feliz la hokage

Si—salieron los tres por la puerta—con su permiso

Kakashi dime—dijo Tsunade

Si dígame Hokage-sama—dijo casualmente

¿Qué paso entre Sakura y Sasuke?—preocupada

No le sabría decir, pero creo q fue un avance por parte de Sasuke—dijo tranquilo

Entonces no lo olvido—dijo Tsunade

Su antídoto no funciono del todo bien, pero si sirvió para borrar la memoria de Takashi—dijo su sensei en la ventana—me retiro

Si gracias—dijo sonriendo—que bueno que ese antídoto no funciono

Chicos vamos por ram—antes de que acabara

Naruto-kun hola—dijo una chica pelinegra

A hola eto, Hinata-chan—sonrojado Naruto

Eto, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?—sonrío sonrojada

Claro me encantaría—dijo sosteniéndola por que se iba a desmayar de la pena—me voy chicos—se despido y se encamino con la chica

Hacen linda pareja, ¿no crees Sasuke-kun?—dijo Sakura mirando alejarse a su amigo con la chica

Hmp—dijo indiferentemente

Bueno me voy te cuidas—se volteaba para salir hacia su casa cuando alguien la agarro de la mano

Sakura, y si—sonrojado—a ¿vamos a pasear por Konoha?—dijo frio pero algo nervioso

Claro—dijo sonrojada

Hmp—dijo la hokage observando esa escena desde su oficina—esta juventud de Konoha cada vez es mas extraña.


End file.
